The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Streptocarpus X hybridus known by the varietal name of Selena. The new cultivar is a mutation brought about by the irradiation of a Streptocarpus known by the varietal name Hera (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,948 issued Nov. 16, 1982). The new cultivar is similar to Hera in respect of plant form and growth characteristics and is different from Hera in respect of color.
The new cultivar is generally characterized by its pure white color. It has smaller flowers and is more floriferous as compared to commonly grown Streptocarpus. It has long permanence and is generally nonfertile.
The new cultivar was discovered Oct. 28, 1981 in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Floral Company in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of eight weeks from a well-rooted young plant in a 21/4 inch pot to a flowering plant in a 6 inch pot.